La Dispute
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS Jisbon, un peu triste au début, mais avec un happy end comme on les aimes: Jane et Lisbon se sont disputé pour de bon au sujet du couple Lisbon/Pike et de l'attitude du consultant. Tout semble perdu, mais Lisbon prend conscience qu'elle aime Jane et ne se voit pas passer une seule journée sans lui... Quelle va être sa décision? Enjoy! *-*


**Hey hey hey !**

 **Voici le dernier de mes OS Jisbon, il se situe plus ou moins au début de la relation entre Lisbon et Pike et bien sûr j'ai voulu arranger le tir pour mon petit ship adoré ! Alors voilà, une grande partie de cet OS est sous le signe du désespoir, mais rassurez-vous avec moi il y a toujours un happy end !**

 **Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé de reviews sur mes autres histoires, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir ! Smack !**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas…**

La dispute

Lisbon était perdue dans son grand canapé, dehors le temps était à la pluie. Sur sa terrasse avait été abandonnée une tasse de café qu'elle n'avait même pas le courage d'aller chercher. Tout son être était malade, en échos au temps et au climat qui régnait à Austin. Son dernier repas datait de la veille et pourtant elle n'avait aucunement envie de se nourrir : _à quoi bon de toute façon ?_

Son abattement prenait source d'une simple dispute, qui, pour toute personne de l'extérieur aurait pu passer pour banale…

Plus tôt dans la journée :

-Jane, réveillez-vous ! S'exclama Teresa en entrant dans l'open-space.

-Comme si ce n'était pas assez de vous pavaner avec votre nouveau « copain », vous devez en plus venir me réveiller alors que j'ai bien du mal à m'endormir !

Le ton qu'avait employé Jane la vexa au plus haut point, elle explosa donc :

\- Comment osez-vous ?! Je vous rappelle que ce qui appartient à ma vie privée n'appartient qu'à moi et moi seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sarcasme et votre avis ! Oh et puis, vous n'arrêtez donc jamais de dormis toute la journée hormis pour venir embêter le monde avec vos plans à deux balles que l'on pourrait tout à fait éviter !?

Le visage de Jane se décomposa, il trouvait les mots de Lisbon plutôt durs, même s'il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes avec elle. _Si seulement il pouvait réparer toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec elle, où en seraient-ils tous les deux ? Certainement pas là…_

-Vous pensez donc que je ne sers à rien ?

-Non, à part faire des embrouilles et de la paperasse en plus !

-Très bien ! Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

-Très bien ! répondit-elle sur le coup de la colère.

Mais dès qu'elle le vit franchir la porte elle se ravisa. Tout avait été si vite ! Elle repensa à toutes les années de travail et d'amitié qu'ils avaient passées ensembles, elle pensa aussi aux années d'absence pendant lesquelles elle avait réalisé qu'elle brûlait pour cet homme. Elle le qualifiait pourtant, elle-même, d'invivable mais au fond elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer la moindre de ses facettes, aussi bien son côté arnaqueur que celui d'un homme perdu face à un monde cruel. Oui, elle le considérait comme la personne la plus importante à son cœur, alors pourquoi avait-elle réagit si idiotement ?

-Jane ! Attendez !

Elle courut après lui, mais il avait déjà disparu dans son camping-car qui tournait au coin de la rue. Lisbon ne pensait rien de tout ce qu'elle avait dit et portait déjà sur ses épaules le poids de l'absence de Jane. Elle faisait absolument tout de travers ces temps-ci : elle avait commencé par laisser Jane et Fischer se rapprocher un peu trop à son goût, en refusant de travailler avec lui pour ne pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard. Ensuite, elle sortait avec son nouveau copain pour rendre jaloux Jane, mais voilà cela avait trop bien marché. Elle regarda partir le camping-car, une lame coulant le long de la joue.

-Attendez… et sa voix se perdit en un sanglot déchirant.

Fin du flash-back.

Lisbon ne pensait même plus à cette terrible dispute, elle n'en avait même plus le courage. Son corps ainsi que son âme avaient décidé de jouer la carte « ne plus réagir ». Le son retentissant de la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement mais la jeune femme n'y porta pas attention. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième tentative qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur à grande peine. Elle s'empara alors de l'interphone avant qu'il ne sonne pour une quatrième fois :

-Oui bonjour, qui est ce ?

De l'autre côté du fil se trouvait son petit ami Pike qui ne la reconnu pas du premier coup tant la tristesse avait embrumé sa voix :

-Teresa c'est moi, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Ecoute… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raisonnable pour nous deux de continue…

-Quoi !? Laisse-moi au moins entrer pour en discuter, je…

-Non, Marcus… c'est fini… je suis désolée je me suis voilée la face… tu es un homme bien et je sais que je te fais souffrir, mais voilà, je ne me vois pas partager le restant de mes jours avec toi. Ce serait une relation basée sur des illusions et des non-dits. Je suis désolée, mais tu mérites mieux que ça…

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il désespéré.

-Oui…saches que je regrette vraiment de te faire souffrir. Adieu.

-Teresa ! Attends ! Ne te laisse pas ronger, cours le lui dire ! Ca crève les yeux qu'il t'aime aussi, mais n'attends pas trop, ça pourrait être trop tard. Tu ne peux même pas savoir de quoi serait capable un homme meurtri…

-Merci Marcus. Désolée…

Et elle raccrocha. Oui, elle le savait, elle devait se dépêcher de tout révéler à Jane, mais elle avait tout gâché avec sa fierté à deux sous ! Sa tristesse était telle qu'elle tomba à genoux ne retenant plus ses larmes, là, au milieu de son entrée à même le sol. Plus rien n'allait plus. A quoi bon essayer de le ramener, il la détestait, il était parti pour toujours et avec lui leur bonheur !

Elle ne savait combien de temps elle resta là sans un seul mouvement, le seul bruit étant celui de ses sanglots désespérés. Quand elle se releva elle s'empara tout de même de son BlackBerry s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il ne réponde pas, elle ne s'était donc pas préparée au cas contraire. Quand elle entendit sa voix profonde résonner dans la grande pièce froide son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps :

-Lisbon, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez encore, mais je pense que tout a été dit ! Au revoir Lisbon…

-Jane !

Ce cri percutant arrêta Jane dans ses mouvements, ce cri qu'il avait déjà entendu plus tôt dans la journée et qui, déjà l'avait ému aux larmes, ne pouvait le laisser indifférent. Il était plein de supplice et d'autre chose… quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ou qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie d'entendre… Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais cela l'émouvait au plus haut point, il aimait tant cette intonation presque langoureuse.

\- Jane ! Ne raccrochez pas ! Je voulais vous parler, je sais que j'ai été horrible avec vous tout à l'heure mais je vous en prie : écoutez-moi ! Vous pourrez ensuite me traiter de tous les noms, me balancer tous mes défauts et mes fautes comme des pierres et je ne dirais rien… c'est votre droit car j'ai eu tort… tort sur toute la ligne.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il neutre.

-Jane…je…quand vous êtes parti…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important d'en parler aujourd'hui !

-Jane ! Laissez-moi finir… je…

Soudain le courage lui manqua, elle raccrocha et envoya un SMS à Jane : « Désolée… ». Quelques minutes plus tard son vibreur la sortit d'un état comateux, elle regarda l'écran et son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine. Jane cherchait à la joindre sans succès depuis qu'elle avait raccroché ! Il avait fini par renoncer et par envoyer un SMS demandant à la jeune femme de le retrouver dans le café de la rue où elle vivait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que dans les films, les femmes qui allaient dévoiler leurs sentiments étaient toujours magnifiques même si totalement paumées. En comparaison, elle faisait triste figure : elle était pâle, chétive et un peu fiévreuse. Elle enfila une veste noire cintrée et sortit de son appartement en oubliant complétement son parapluie. Une fois dehors et sous la pluie, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour aller le chercher puis se ravisa… Courant dans la rue comme une folle elle arriva trempée jusqu'aux os dans le petit café.

Jane était assis à une table et regardait par la fenêtre. Au moment où Lisbon entra il tourna la tête vers elle et se leva. Il fut frappé de la beauté de cette femme aux cheveux trempées et aux joues rosies par le froid. Elle se tenait là dégoulinante, les yeux rougis et le mascara formant une trainée sur sa peau de porcelaine, mais pourtant elle apparaissait pour lui comme le plus bel être au monde. Comme dans les films elle était figée et pourtant son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Tout se passa très vite, Jane fit un seul pas et en contrepartie Teresa couru vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui :

-Jane, il faut que je vous dise…

-Ne dites rien, je sais tout. N'oubliez pas que vous avez affaire à moi !

Il empoigna la taille de Lisbon et joignit ses mains sur ses reins pour l'empêcher de reculer. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et ils entamèrent une danse passionnée de langues. Tout leur être vibra à ce contacte, quand soudain Lisbon se détacha de Jane :

-Attendez une seconde ! Vous avez joué avec mes sentiments rien que pour le plaisir de me voir tourner en bourrique ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il, presque sans remords.

-Espèce de…

-Teresa, taisons donc ces noms d'oiseaux et amusons nous plutôt ma chère !

Et ainsi ils passèrent un premier après-midi pluvieux, une première nuit torride, le premier rendez-vous au restaurant, le premier « Je t'aime », le premier jour de boulot après leur nouveau départ, leur premier mois, leurs fiançailles, l'attente de leur premier petit bébé, leur mariage à New York, la naissance de Margot, leurs noces de coton, les premiers pas de la petite, la question « et si on en faisait un deuxième ? » et de nombreux autres « Je t'aime », « Moi aussi » et tout autant de baisers passionnés.

The End

 **Voili voilou ! ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que l'on se retrouvera bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
